1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and, more specifically, to a folding urine measuring container.
2. Background of the Invention
A common administered diagnostic test is known as the bladder diary. In this test a patient measures the volume of urinations and records the measurements in a diary, which is typically kept over a one to seven day period. Significant problems with the test involve the measuring containers used by patients to measure their volume of urinations.
A first problem involves getting a measuring container to the patient. Typically, either a standard liquid measuring container is given or mailed to the patient, or the patient is asked to purchase a measuring container. If the container is given to the patient, the patient must visit the clinic before starting the diary. Not only is this inconvenient for the patient, but the measuring containers also create storage and inventory problems for the clinic due to the significant space required to store the containers. Mailing the container to the patient is expensive and inconvenient due to the size of the container. Patients who are asked to purchase a container often fail to take the time and effort to locate and purchase a container. Instead, they often refuse to keep the diary, or falsify or estimate their urine volumes. This lack of patient compliance can frustrate or mislead the physician who ordered the bladder diary.
A second problem involves use of the measuring container by the patient when the patient is not at home. Patients find it cumbersome and embarrassing to carry a typical measuring container with them in public places such as restaurants and stores. Patients who refuse to do so often produce inaccurate or incomplete diaries.
3. Description of the Related Art
Potential but unsatisfactory solutions to the problem of suitable containers for bladder diaries exist. One product is known as the pop-up container. This container comprises a paperboard box and a plastic bag. The pop-up container was designed as a solution container for use in tracheal suction. Thus the pop-up container has a very small capacity, but even if the capacity of the pop-up container were increased, it still has a number of significant problems. First, the pop-up container lacks any sort of graduations or measurement lines. This deficiency renders it nearly useless for the purpose of keeping a bladder diary. Second, the pop-up container is opaque so that, even if graduations were provided, the level of liquid inside the container cannot be easily or accurately determined. Finally, the pop-up container is prone to collapse if not held carefully by the user during use, which would lead to embarrassing and unsanitary results if such collapse occurred during its use to measure urine volume.